


His Tongue

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Bestiality, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Slurs, to describe a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Beast performs oral sex on Belle.





	His Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "All I want is some Beast servicing Belle orally. Some, uh, allusions to their size difference would be appreciated but not necessary."

Belle’s legs were spread wide, as she sat against a ton of pillows, her wet cunt practically begging for the Beast to duck his huge head in between her legs and lick the length of her cunt.

Seeing her completely naked was… beastly hot to him, and the fact that she seemed to be inviting him to touch her in those ways, made it even hotter. And her pheromones… he could smell her. He must taste her.

“Come on,” she said, her hand touching her chest and lingering for a moment.

He growled, but it was not a threatening growl; it did not scare her. His growl made her legs twitch in anticipation of having his face in her cunt.

“S’il vous plait? Please?” Belle asked, her voice sultry, using French. 

Finally, Beast approached, his head so large that he could have hidden whole sections of her body from view. She could have wagered that his mouth would have fit right over the entirety of her cunt.

She wrapped her legs around his furry head, his fur rubbing against her legs, and her thighs, tickling her, enticing her, making her want this more. 

And seeing his tongue come out of his mouth, oohh. Enough to make her come from that. And then his long tongue licked her, starting at the edge of her cunt all the way to her clit and her body froze for a moment before an incredible rush, her body warm and tingly and everything euphoric.

She moaned.

And he continued to lick her, going up and down her cunt, licking like an animal would drink liquid, his eyes looking up at her and she looked back at him, and that was incredible.

“Oh,” Belle murmured.

After numerous up and down licks, he paused over her clit and licked it, flicking at her clit with his tongue, his tongue’s texture hitting her with pleasure that intrigued her and made her feel just even more wonderful and euphoric.

She arched her back, her cunt pushing closer to him, biting her lip, an “Ohh, yes!” escaping.

And he stayed at her clit, because this was the most pleasurable for her, but she did enjoy it when his tongue briefly penetrated her opening, especially because for some reason, he decided to breathe loudly through his nose at the same time, and the sound alone, along with the sensations just made her shout out. 

Hearing the Beast growl as he licked her made her toes curl and her legs quake and twitch, pulling him closer to her, and she continued to moan, heavily breathing, actually grabbing his horns to pull him closer, as if that was possible at this point. 

Oh, oh, oh. More licking and more flicking of her clit, and then, finally, a satisfying euphoric conclusion.


End file.
